


Just happy

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: The time has come. The twins are entering the world.





	Just happy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke.  
> WARNING:MPREG FIC IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.

It was just the two of them at the mill. Robert's due date edging closer and closer. Soon they were going to have their twins in their arms. They were going to be parents. Through all they had been through to get this point. to be this happy. It was all worth it. They were relishing in what could be one of their last moments of peace and quiet for a while when it happened.

"um..Aaron I don't want to alarm you but I think my waters just broke." Robert said calmly.

Aaron jumped into action. Running around the house like a mad man trying to find his car keys.

"right..um..you go get in the car and ring Liv, I'll just grab the hospital kit bag." Aaron said tossing his key to Robert.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital.

"Liv said that Chas and paddy are driving her up." Aaron told Robert who was now in a wheelchair and being pushed to the maternity ward.

"what about Vic and Diane?" Robert asked

"Liv told Vic and Adam and he's going to drive your lot up." Aaron said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 

Two hours later and Robert was in labour. Aaron having only left his side twice to update the family.

"hey, you are doing so well babe." Aaron kept telling Robert.

"Vic's out there keeping every one fed and happy. wouldn't leave until she had packed a picnic. Adam told me she's been baking cakes every night for you incase you went into labour." Aaron joked making Rob laugh

"she hasn't" Rob said in disbelief

"yeah she has. Adams been bringing them to the scrap yard. Also why the pubs been selling a lot of cake recently."

"she does know she could have bought one." Robert said

"yeah but this is Vic."

* * *

 

Another hour past and there was a knock on the door to Roberts room.

"yeah" Aaron called out wanting to know who it was

Then he saw Liv stick her head into the room.

"Chas sent me." she said innocently "how is everything?"

"Yeah its going good. Put him on gas and air to ease the pain" Aaron explained

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"honestly excited, scared everything in-between." Aaron told her

"why are you scared. You guys will be amazing dads. If you need any proof o that than look no further. I mean you took me in and raised me without batting an eyelid. you guuys are naturals. Now I also bought you food and drinks curtesy of Vic. oh and Robert.."

"yeah" Robert said inbetween breathing in the gas and air

"hurry up. Vic wont let anyone touch the cake until those babies are born."

"I'll try Liv" He told her.

* * *

 

three hours later and the sound of gurgles and cries filled the air. The twins finally entering the world.

"you did it Rob." Aaron whispered as he kissed Robert forehead.

"we did it" Robert corrected him. "Now where are my children"

"one girl one boy Rob." Aaron told him as Robert shuffled into a sitting position to hold them.

They only got a few minutes of cooing their new twins before the other family members arrived.

"so..." Chas started

"yes, you are now a grandma. a girl and a boy" Aaron interrupted her knowing what she was after.

"so we can eat the cake now?" Liv said making everyone laugh.

"have they got names yet?" Vic asked

"they have. Vic meet Esther and Patrick." Rob said proudly.

Aaron looked over at Paddy to see his reaction and it disappoint.

"Patrick?" he asked looking at Aaron

"yeah. After his godfather" Aaron replied nervously.

Turns out he needn't worry as paddy walked over and engulfed him into a hug.

"It would be my honour."

"move over Paddy I want a hug from my baby" Chas said engulfing Aaron into another hug.

"I'm so proud of you Aaron."

"thanks mum."

"Wait why Esther?" Vic asked

"We waned to stick to the Dingle tradition of biblical names but at the same time have names that meant something to us. Esther means star and you know Mums up there somewhere among them and I guess this little one is going to brighten up my life."  Robert explained

Conversations went back and forth for a while until Robert told everyone he was fairly tired and just needed to sleep.

"Doctors want him and babies to stay overnight just as a precaution so Liv you have a choice of either Vics or me mums to stay at tonight up to you. I'm staying here tonight with Rob." Aaron explained. "We should be home tomorrow afternoon or just before that."

"I'll go with Vic. oh and Aaron I'll make sure that tomorrow it will be just you guys and I at the house tomorrow. I know you don't want a big party."

"Thanks Liv."

* * *

"I love you Aaron" Robert said softly

"I love you too Rob"

"I never thought when I kissed you on that layby that we'd end up here. In love, engaged and with children. I never imagined this life for me but I'm so glad it worked out this way." Robert said.

"so am I"

That night They fell asleep happy with the world. Happy at how far they've come since the beginning. Just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my social medias in my profile.   
> accepting prompts.  
> Also Merry Christmas to all encase I don't upload before then


End file.
